


Nỗi nhớ

by kousuke_kun



Series: [YoI Drabbles Project] Side: Eddie [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kousuke_kun/pseuds/kousuke_kun
Summary: Về tính cách đa cảm của Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chúc mọi người năm mới hạnh phúc bên những người mà mình yêu thương nhé!

Victor đã về Nga vì công chuyện đột xuất ba ngày rồi, và Yuuri vẫn không hề nhận được một chút tin tức nào cả. Ba ngày cậu quên ăn quên ngủ, ngay cả thói quen đi đến Lâu đài băng cũng bị hoãn lại, cậu cảm thấy trống rỗng khi đứng trước sân băng lặng lẽo mà thiếu vắng hình bóng huấn luyện viên của cậu. Như thể tất cả những ước mơ cháy bỏng thầm kín trong khoảnh khắc liền sụp đổ khi mái tóc màu bạc ấy rời khỏi.

Những buổi tắm nước nóng cũng không còn nghĩa lí gì, đến bát katsudon cũng trở nên nhạt nhẽo, cả thế giới bỗng chốc trở nên u tối với những mảng màu xám xịt. Thứ nâng đỡ cậu vào những ngày gần đây là Maccachin, giờ không phải chỉ là một chú chó giống Poodle bình thường nữa, nó như tượng trưng cho một mối ràng buộc cho việc Victor sẽ quay trở lại Hasetsu này dù có chán ngán đến đâu.

Phải, cậu phát bệnh với những suy nghĩ tự ti về việc Victor cảm thấy nản trong việc huấn luyện cậu rồi, về việc anh ta chỉ đơn giản là muốn trốn tránh cậu chứ chả có công việc đột xuất con khỉ mốc nào hết. Cậu... nhớ hơi ấm của Victor, nhớ những cái ôm chặt nhau và những lời động viên khích lệ được thì thầm vào tai mỗi khi cậu thi đấu. Nhớ đôi mắt long lanh ánh đầy niềm tự hào và xúc động khi cậu hoàn thành cú flip gấp bốn, cậu đơn giản chỉ là cần Victor ở bên lúc này, để có thể lắng nghe từng nhịp đập của trái tim người con trai cậu yêu trong lúc chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Tiếng rung khe khẽ của chiếc điện thoại trên tay cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của Yuuri, đôi mắt sưng lên vì khóc quá nhiều liếc nhanh qua dòng thông báo để rồi hoảng hốt nhận ra đó là tin nhắn từ người bản thân mong chờ mấy ngày qua, chỉ vỏn vẹn vài chữ "Ra đón anh nhé?" nhưng cũng đủ để khiến cho gương mặt đang tái xanh của Yuuri bừng sáng.

**End.**


End file.
